


Over at the Frankenstein Place

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [37]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rocky Horror Picture Show, F/M, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Did he just say he was making a man?”





	Over at the Frankenstein Place

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this but it's halloween and i got excited! hope you enjoy!

“Did he just say he was _making _a man?”

Liz clutched onto Max’s hand tighter as they huddled together in the back of the elevator. They didn’t ask for this. Their car broke down and they just wanted to borrow a phone. That wasn’t a difficult request!

Now they were stripped to their underwear, slick with rainwater, and surrounded by hooligans in fishnets and corsets who are forcing them up to a lab. What sort of Halloween party _was _this?

“It’s alright, Liz,” Max assured, nodding his head, “I’m sure it’s not serious. This is probably just a gag. It’s alright.”

She wanted to hit him, but she refrained. Maybe he was right. Maybe this was a gag.

Liz eyed the man in front of her. He was tall and thin with heels taller than she could even imagine walking in. They did wonders for his calves. Instead of normal briefs like Max, he had on this tight little leather pair that had Liz’s mind wandering more than she’d ever admit. Above that was the aforementioned corset, tied tight and seemed to be a custom fit. A pearl necklace was draped around his neck that was almost covered by the absolute mass of curls he had on his head. Liz couldn’t see his face in that moment, but she knew he had a full face of makeup done better than she could do herself, even down to the bright red lipstick.

When the elevator doors opened, she was admittedly shocked to see that it was indeed a lab. And, in the corner, was indeed a body hooked up to a ton of wires.

“Ah, my masterpiece,” the doctor in the corset said and two girls quickly went to cover him in a lab coat.

Liz peered towards the body. He was fit and muscular with tanned skin and a shock of black hair. All he was wearing a gold little pair of tight shorts and it left approximately nothing to the imagination. He was gorgeous.

“Wow, he looks… nice,” Liz decided.

“He’s not _for _you,” the doctor spat, moving closer to run a hand over the body’s chest. Liz’s eyes widened in surprise even though she shouldn’t be too surprised. She had just never met a man who wanted to, well, _marry _other men. “Are you ready? I am.”

He shooed them away as he went to some large levers. It all happened so fast and Liz was clutching Max’s arm so tight the whole time. One minute there was nothing happening, then the power short-circuited, and then the man was sitting up. He was really alive!

The doctor grinned sinisterly and Liz had more feelings than she could’ve possibly imagined. This was amazing. She was so eager to delve more into whatever was happening here. She couldn’t help the excited smile on her lips when the doctor touched the man’s chest again, dragging lower and lower than she even knew was allowed.

She wanted to know everything that she wasn’t allowed to do and she wanted to do it.

“My creation: the Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
